


A story about love's perfect timing

by Perlmutt



Series: Moments of life, love and laughter  -  Stony Oneshots [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cravings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Antics, Pregnant Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: The GIF that Tony created of Steve fainting at the news was his favorite.This is the story about Steve and Tony and all those weird and funny pregnancy craving and shenanigans.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Moments of life, love and laughter  -  Stony Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361242
Comments: 15
Kudos: 336
Collections: Fanfics





	A story about love's perfect timing

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and thanks for stopping by! This is my first a/b/o mpreg story ever. I don't have children, but my colleagues with children tell me enough and well, google is your best friend.  
> Warning: Male Pregnancy! If you don't like this topic, then this might not be the best story for you.  
> I put a lot of work in this and did research on the various stages of pregnancy. I hope I avoided dumb mistakes. To those of you who are still interested: have fun with this story! And if you liked it, please leave me a kudos or a small comment. Those make my day and keep me motivated.
> 
> As always: Not beta'ed and english is not my mother language!

“Tony? What in God's name are you doing there?” Steve stood in the doorway to the kitchen on the communal floor of the Avengers tower. It was 3 am. He'd woken when he'd searched for Tony to hug him and didn't find him in their bed. His sheets had been cold, so he'd figured that Tony must have been awake for a while. And now he found his pregnant omega and mate in front of the open freezer, sniffing the cold air. Barefoot to boost.

Tony turned to look at him, his eyes wide and he blinked owlishly at him but didn't let go of the door. Instead he leaned in closer to take another deep breath. “Oh, hey, sweetheart… What are you doing here? Oh no, did I wake you up? You should be sleeping...”

“ _You_ should be sleeping, Tony.” Steve came over to peer inside the freezer, searching for whatever Tony was looking at. “Care to tell me what's so fascinating in there that you chose to leave me alone in bed?” He put his hands on Tony's hips to hold him close. The cool air hit his face and he felt his skin prickle. He didn't like the cold. Well, who could blame him after missing seventy years because of being frozen and playing “Captain Iglo”.

“I'd rather not. You're gonna laugh at me.” Tony pouted and closed the freezer. He leaned back so his back was against Steve's broad chest.

Steve let his hands wander to Tony's middle. He was three months pregnant and slowly but surely his belly was growing little by little. His omega could still wear his normal clothes and was happy about it, but Steve couldn't resist to touch him all the time.

“I'd never laugh at you, you know that.” He promised and nuzzled the smaller man's dark hair. Ever since Tony entered the stable period of his pregnancy, he started to smell differently. It was dark chocolate and whiskey and metal before, but now it was like the whiskey and metal were replaced by a fresh summer wind and hyacinths. Even though it was January and freezing cold outside. And it was addictive. Steve inhaled the scent of his omega and he was dizzy with happiness.

“Yes, you would. Remember that time when Clint gave Dum-E a paintball gun? You laughed. JARVIS has proof of it.” He crossed his arms over his chest and squirmed in Steve's hold. “Stop scenting me, you lovesick fool. It tickles!” He swatted his alpha's hands away from his waist, grinning. Grabbing Steve's wandering hands, he threaded their fingers together and pulled him to the door of the kitchen. “You go ahead, I'll just drink a glass of water and then I'll be back in bed.”

Steve was reluctant to go without Tony. “I'll wait for you.” He offered and kissed Tony's forehead.

“No, sweetheart. You-” He poked the soldier's chest. “-go ahead and warm the sheets. My feet are freezing. And I-” He gestured at himself. “-will drink something. And then I'll come to bed and I'm gonna press my gold toes to your warm calves. Shoo, shoo!” He made shooing motions with his hands in Steve's direction while he went back to grab a glass and a bottle.

Steve was not convinced, but let it slip. If Tony didn't want to tell him what he had been doing in the kitchen in the first place then it would be useless to pressure him. The alpha started to go back down the hallway to the elevator that would bring him upstairs to their rooms, when he heard the telltale sound of the freezer being opened again. Quietly he sneaked back to the door and peeked inside. There he was. Tony was standing in front of the freezer once again, inhaling deeply through his nose and no glass in his hand. It was like watching someone do something naughty. But Tony was just sniffing cold air. Steve had not idea what he was doing there and filed it away under Tony's weird pregnancy antics. After a few more minutes the brunet closed the freezer and made his way back over to the doorway. Steve hurried to get to the elevator before Tony would catch him staring. Safely back in their bed, he awaited his mate with open arms. Snuggling together he got another nose full of Tony's pregnancy scent and just as he had promised, the omega pressed his ice cold toes to Steve's warm skin. Good thing the soldier ran hotter than normal people thanks to the serum.

.oOo.

“Steve? Stevestevesteve? Steeeeve, you love me right? And you love your baby, right?” Tony tackled his mate and wrapped his arms around Steve from behind. The soldier was in the communal kitchen, making sweet chocolate chip pancakes for team breakfast on a surprisingly sunny morning.

“Be careful, sweetheart. The pan is hot, I don't want you to get hurt.” Steve covered Tony's hands on his stomach with his own, pancakes forgotten for the moment.

“I don't care. You love me, don't you? And you love your baby, don't you? Don't you?” He inquired again and again. The words were muffled because the omega pressed his face in Steve's spine between his shoulder blades.

Warmth tickled the soldier's skin were his mate spoke into it. He turned to the side to pull Tony into a one-armed hug while he flipped the pancakes with the other hand. Steve kissed Tony's head lovingly. “Of course. I love you to the moon and back. Both of you."

Tony's belly was constantly growing. By now it was obvious how his own shirts started to stretch over the four months baby bump and Tony had developed the habit of sleeping shirtless or stealing Steve's. He loved both options. Seeing Tony in his shirts made the alpha in him want to growl possessively, but Tony without any shirt meant more skin for him to touch and caress and scent. He'd also started to talk to the omega's belly, even though he knew it was still too early for their baby to hear or vaguely understand him. But it felt good. It felt right. And Tony not-so-secretly loved to watch his alpha do it.

“If you really love us, will you make spaghetti for lunch? Your baby wants spaghetti, Steve!” Tony interrupted Steve's train of thought. He looked up into the alpha's face and rested his chin on his pecs, trying to stare him into submission with his big brown doe eyes.

“Spaghetti?” Steve blinked at him, mildly confused. “If I remember correctly, you almost threw up last week when I made spaghetti and threatened to leave me, if I ever made them again.”

“I did not! You just put too much spices in it and it tasted bad. It was a violation of a traditional Italian recipe.” He scrunched up his nose adorably.

“Clint and Bruce asked for seconds.” Steve deadpanned with a raised eyebrow.

“They have no dignity.” Tony pouted for a moment and then batted his eyelashes at him. ”But your baby wants spaghetti today. Please, honey? Make spaghetti for me?”

“I thought the baby wanted spaghetti?” Steve teased. He bit his lips in order to keep his grin in. He placed the finished pancake on the stack next to the stove and started making another. The arm that was still wrapped around Tony gently rubbed circles over his lower back.

“The baby and I are one and the same at the moment! The baby wants spaghetti, I want spaghetti. The baby wants tomatoes with frosting, I want tomatoes with frosting. The baby wants-” Tony started to ramble and Steve bent down to kiss him silent before he could talk Steve's ears off. If someone else saw them now, they'd probably think the two of them were a weird pairing. The expecting omega made the big money and the alpha enjoyed cooking and doing household chores.

“Alright, alright. I'll make spaghetti for you.” The blonde grinned against Tony's plump, pink lips when they separated. By now the two of them were pressed together from head to toe and the weight of Tony's belly was pressing into Steve's waist. It was the best feeling in the world. “Would his majesty and the little one prefer Bolognese or rather have Pomodoro?”

Tony smiled so hard at him, his face threatened to split into half when Steve agreed to cook for him. “Neither! I want the spaghetti on a toast with garlic powder and mustard!”

“Tony!” Steve's face showed how obviously gross he found the idea of pasta on bread. “Now, this is what I call having no dignity!”

.oOo.

Five months into Tony's pregnancy and Steve woke to the sound of retching and in no time the biting smell of vomit hit his nose. He blinked himself awake and risked a glance at the clock on the wall. It was barely 7 am. He'd agreed to a lazy morning in bed with his mate the night before and hadn't bothered to stand up to go for his run for once. He needed a moment to sort his thoughts, but when he realized that Tony wasn't laying next to him and the light to the en suite bathroom was on, he was up and hurrying to the source of the noise in under two seconds. His old-fashioned sense of politeness made him knock on the door frame before he entered the room to give his mate a warning he was coming in. Tony was kneeling in front of the toilet, clutching his stomach. The tiled room was filled with his broken sobs and the smell of distressed omega. Carefully Steve came closer to kneel next to his mate.

“Hey, sweetheart. Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asked gently. With one arm he pulled the smaller body to him, holding him close and his other covered Tony's hands on his belly. He rubbed his cheek over Tony's sweaty forehead and waited patiently for a response.

“Steve...” Tony whimpered in his arms. “Steve, I'm so sick of this! That's the eleventh day in a row...” He fumbled with shivering hands for the toilet paper to wipe at his mouth. Steve briefly let go of his belly to flush the toilet after he was finished.

“I know, honey. I know. You're so strong. So, so strong.” His hand went back to the omega's swollen belly, rubbing soothingly over the stretched skin. Tony leaned into his embrace, resting his head on Steve's broad chest and closed his eyes. The omega was clearly exhausted. The flowery and sweet pregnancy scent that normally accompanied him nowadays had a sourly undertone, signaling the pain and discomfort the expecting parent was in. His morning sickness had gotten really bad lately. Before, Tony had thrown up maybe once a week at most.

“Let's go back to bed, okay?” Steve whispered into the mop of dark hair. But Tony made no move to stand up on his own, he only let go of his belly and looped his arms around his mate. Tears had dried on his flushed cheeks, the traces vanished in his beard. “Do you want me to carry you back?”

A tiny nod answered him. Gently the soldier put one arm under Tony's knees and the other on his back. He rose to his feet and carried his precious package back to their bedroom. The first rays of sunlight started to shine into the room and announced the break of dawn. Very carefully did Steve lower Tony back onto the mattress and pulled up the sheets over him. Without being asked, JARVIS darkened the windows so the two of them were back in comfortable darkness.

“Thanks, JARVIS. Please tell the others not to wait for us with breakfast.” He asked the AI when he climbed into bed beside the engineer, after setting a glass of water on the nightstand next to Tony.

“Of course, Captain. I have informed the rest of the team.” The British voice confirmed. Steve was sure he heard affection in the artificial accent, but maybe that was just his imagination.

As soon as Steve was back in bed, Tony turned around to bury his face in his mate's neck and inhaled his soothing alpha scent. Careful of the baby bump, Steve pulled him into his embrace. Tony's hands sneaked under his shirt and around his waist, pressing as close to him as possible.

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart. It's way too early for you to be awake. If you want to, I could make scrambled eggs and bacon for you later. Or fruit salad. Or French toast. Whatever you like.” He peppered Tony's face with kisses. With every second passing, he noticed how the sour omega scent lost its bite and the sweet flowers came back.

“Thanks, Steve...” The whispered words tickled the skin on his collarbones. “I don't know what I'd do without you.” He sighed. “I love you so much.”

“It's okay, Tony. We're in this together, never forget this. I'm here for you, whenever and wherever you need me.” The alpha tightened his embrace for a second, then he kissed the tip of Tony's nose. “And I love you more.”

.oOo.

“Tony, let it go. This is useless.” Steve sat on their bed and watched his very pregnant mate try his hardest to make his favorite pair of jeans fit. It was a lost cause. Tony was in his sixth month of pregnancy, he'd long grown out of his own shirts and even Steve's too large sleeping shirts wouldn't fit over his baby bump anymore. Nevertheless the brunet stood stubbornly in front of the large mirror in their bedroom, next to the open drawer that held his pants and struggled with the dark blue denim jeans with the stylish red seams on the sides.

“It is not! I'll make them fucking fit!” He pressed through clenched teeth. “I refuse to accept this shit! I can't be defeated by this stupid piece of fabric!” He pulled some more on the fabric but the button and the buttonhole were at least 3 inches apart. In a last desperate attempt he tried to hold in his stomach but the result was the same. He let his arms fall to his side and stood in front of the mirror for a second, staring -no glaring- at his naked belly.

Now that his belly had a certain size, he was constantly wearing sweatpants around the house and only used one single pair of maternity pants, that he accepted as wearable. Also a few days ago Tony's bellybutton had popped out and Steve found it adorable, while Clint had been making fun at him. But Natascha had hit him up the head, therefore peace had been restored.

“Will you now try on the new maternity pants I got for you?” He asked Tony after a few moments and held up the blue fabric. “Your favorite pants are in the laundry but I'm sure you will look fantastic with these and feel comfortable. Please, honey, or we're going to be late to the appointment with your ob-gyn and you can't wear PJ's outside.”

Steve should have known better. But he was simply not prepared for Tony to lose it. He was hit in the face with a pair of his own jeans. Tee shirts and even a bow tie and a dress shirt were thrown at him as well while Tony was ranting and swearing and yelling at him.

“This is your fault! You and your stupid, fucking, enormous, gorgeous alpha dick! I look like a grapefruit with feet! I'm fat and I can't see my feet or my own dick anymore! Who the hell told that fucking lie that everything gets better after the fourth month, huh? Gimme one more week and I can't climb the stairs anymore, I'll roll around like a beach ball! If I survive this pregnancy, Steven Grant Rogers, be prepared to be castrated! You're the reason why I can't tie my shoes anymore! I'm fat and I have ugly stretch marks and I feel horrible and I can't even drink coffee to make it better and no alpha's going to look at me anymore after this!” Tony stood in the room, panting and halfheartedly throwing socks at his mate who was half buried under a mountain of clothes.

To be honest, Steve had no idea what was the best strategy right now to approach his more than obviously very irritated mate. The logical part of his brain new that these were Tony's mood swings and that it was perfectly normal for a pregnant omega to experience them. But the alpha part of his head was spinning in circles, worrying about his omega, wanting to comfort him. He almost fell face first to the floor when his feet got tangled in a large shirt standing up. He ducked to avoid another jeans hitting him square.

“Sweetheart, please stop! Stop, stop, stop!” Steve reached his mate and gently grabbed his waving wrists to calm him down. “Hey, you with me?” He searched Tony's face and held his gaze until Tony stopped rambling and swearing. His face was flushed, eyes wide and breath going ragged. “Tony, honey. You are not fat! You carry our child, our wonderful and perfect child. It's a baby bump and I love it. I love you!” With slow movements he guided Tony's hands to his chest and sneaked his own arms around Tony's round middle. To sooth him, he rubbed small circles in the taut skin. He looked deep into the omega's expressive, dark brown eyes and not for the first time he wanted to get lost in them.

“But I'm fat and my skin is damaged and you will no longer look at me when the child is here because I'm no longer handsome...” Tony whined, avoided Steve's intent gaze and repeatedly thumped his forehead against Steve's sternum to get his point across.

“No, honey. You are just as beautiful as on the first day I saw you.” He put a finger under his chin and lifted the omega's face to gently press his lips to the corner of Tony's mouth. And with a smooth movement he slid down to one knee and started to pepper Tony's swollen belly with kisses. “This isn't fat, honey, this is more of you for me to love. If I could, I would look at you all the time because I can't get enough of you.” His gentle fingers traced the silver marks that created a steady pattern over his lower abdomen and Tony's sweet scent engulfed him. He barely suppressed the urge to growl full of happiness, when he felt Tony's fingers in his hair, gently carding through the blonde strands.

“You are such an idiot, Steve.” He finally whispered after what felt like a small eternity and bent down as far as he could with his belly, to kiss the crown of Steve's head. “Thank you.”

The alpha in Steve preened at his success over reassuring his omega. “Always. I want you to know that. And now, are you prepared to try on these new pants I got you, so we can meet up with your doctor and go for a tea and cake date afterwards?”

Tony sighed with a small smile on his lips. He shrugged. “I'd rather not. But since Bruce refused to be our doctor, I don't have much choice, do I?”

.oOo.

“Oh my god, Steve, I need this! I need this so bad! It's so cute, I'm gonna die!” Tony squealed.

His mate squealed. Steve was sure he'd never heard Tony make that kind of sound before. Yes, he'd had his fair share of mood swings before but at the beginning of his third trimester, it reached a new peak. The omega had finally admitted defeat and was wearing the maternity clothes that Steve had gotten for him. Now the two of them had been sauntering through a surprisingly almost deserted shopping mall and Tony was glued to the display window of a clothing store with a name that Steve couldn't pronounce. But it was obvious what had caught his attention. There were various kinds of baby clothing in all colors of the rainbow. He stepped in Tony's personal space and let his gaze wander over the assortment. There were some really stylish designs of playsuits with matching sweaters for the happy parents, among some piece's he thought were not really fit for babies or adults.

“This one here is really sweet.” He pointed to a blue playsuit with a nice light green pattern. Then something else caught his eye and he went over to another window. “Look, sweetheart, they have a whole Disney collection here! There's one with Bambi and one with Winnie the Pooh. And- … Tony?” The alpha turned around to where his mate was standing and staring at the clothes. His face was blank, no emotions were to be seen and the alpha's gut clenched. Steve was at his mate's side in an instant, cupping his face in his large hands. “Hey, what's wrong, darling? Are you okay?” Steve searched Tony's face until their eyes locked. Tony's face was still unreadable.

“What- what if it's… What if it's an omega? Steve, what if our baby is an omega?” He whispered, his voice thick with emotions. “Will you- will you love it just as much as you'd do if our baby was an alpha?”

“Uh, Tony, I don't understand? Of course I'm gonna love our baby, no matter the gender!” He shook his head and his brows furrowed in confusion and concern.

“What if our baby is an omega, Steve?” Tony was still whispering, as if he didn't hear what Steve had just said. “If it isn't an alpha?”

The pair had decided as soon as they knew about Tony's pregnancy that they would not ask the doctor for the baby's gender, keeping it a surprise for themselves and the others. Therefore, Steve was confused to why Tony was so upset at the moment.

“If our baby is an omega, then it will be our little prince or princess. It's gonna be spoiled rotten by us and the team. We'll get a new set of clothes for the first day of school and I'd want to teach our child how to dance, like you did with me, when it's old enough. And then I'd want to lead our baby to the altar, if they find their mate. I will be the proudest father in the world and our child will not be judged by old-fashioned and cruel philosophy.” The blonde leaned his forehead on Tony's and studied the emotions that crossed his face.

“You'd be okay with it? Because, God, I don't care if our baby is an alpha or an omega, as long as it's healthy, but I was suddenly so- so afraid you'd-” Tony had to pause to take a shaky breath. His hands were wrapped protectively around his belly. “Don't take this wrong, love, but you're from another time and I thought… I thought you'd want a- … an heir.”

“An heir?” Steve had to repeat the word to grasp the meaning behind it.

“Yeah, an heir.” Tony confirmed. He blinked rapidly at Steve as if he didn't understand why Steve didn't understand and then he looked at the set of clothes for children and parents. “Back in your day, omega's were looked down on and by all means, my fucked up alpha father never treated me like I was worth more than my gender and that was decades after you decided to nap in an ice cube. I wish for you to be the kind of father for our child that I never had, even if it turns out to be an omega. And I don't want to be like Howard, Steve, I want our child to be happy and have every chance in life there is. College, work, love, maybe their own children. Omega rights are still shitty sometimes and we live in the twenty first century!” Tony had started to ramble and Steve gently brushed the pad of his thumb over his plumb bottom lip to still him. His mate looked so worried, and sadly he was right. Antiquated rules and expectations were still a problem sometimes, but it was just a matter of time until the omega rights movement would hopefully manage to change some laws and regulations. And if Steve could travel back in time he would punch Howard Stark in the face for making Tony, his own son who he should have loved, feel worthless and unwanted.

“Tony. I want you to listen carefully. I, Steve Rogers, will never in my life judge you or our child based on genders. I don't need an heir. All I need is you and the family that is growing within you. And you are not your father, Tony. You are twice the man and thrice the father than he ever was. Our child is so lucky to have you to love and fight for it.” He smiled reassuringly and pressed his lips to Tony's for a few heartbeats. When he drew back, he was happy to see that the gloomy expression from his mate's face had vanished and a hopeful smile was on his lips.

“Come on, sweetheart.” He released Tony's face to lace their fingers together. Bringing their joined hands up to his mouth, he pressed a kiss to the omega's knuckles. “Time to smile. I saw an Italian café around the corner. How about I treat you and our baby to waffles and ice cream?”

.oOo.

“Oh my god! Guys, get a room! Nobody wants to see that!” Clint stood in the doorway between kitchen and living room, coffee mug in his hand. His face was scrunched up and he gave an exaggerated full body shiver when Tony's moans reached his ears. Steve was sitting right behind his omega on the large couch. He could see why the archer would think that they were doing more. He sat up a bit straigter and grinned apologetic at his teammate over the back of the couch.

“Sorry to disappoint, birdbrain. But no free porno for you today.” Came the muffled response from Tony. He slurred and swallowed single letters, since his face was sideways hidden by pillows.

“As if anybody would want to see that! Go to your bedroom, if you're gonna keep on moaning like that!” And with that the beta hurried to escape the weird situation, leaving the lovers alone again.

“He'll never let me live that down, huh?” Steve asked his mate, who was laying on his back on the broad coach, round belly and head supported by an enormous amount of pillows.

“Nope. Never.” Tony answered and they both knew he was right. The brunet closed his eyes and huffed. “Honey, don't stop. It feels so good. Hmmm… Yes, exactly there- ah!” His breath hitched when Steve's clever hands found an especially mean point low on his calf and started kneading.

Steve grinned. Tony was putty in his hands. One month was left, Tony's belly was huge and the increased weight was an obstacle. The engineer could no longer binge-invent in his workshop, every staircase was a challenge and even long walks in the park were getting difficult. His shoulders were constantly tense, his feet swollen and he'd reached the waddling stage of his pregnancy. The team had started to call him Iron Penguin in secret and even if Steve didn't like them making fun of his mate, he had to admit that he found it rather endearing, when the shorter man tried to get the tea cups from the highest shelf or struggled to bend down to pick something up that had fallen down. His baby bump managed to slow him down in a way, like nothing else could. And it was rather difficult for Steve to keep his hands to himself nowadays. A lot of cuddling, snuggling, scenting and kissing were making up for the lack of sexual activities and Steve had discovered his talent for backrubs and foot massages. Touching his mate and Tony's moans of pleasure were a bonus.

He grinned when Tony moaned tiredly when he pressed his thumb into his toes. Three minutes later and the omega was fast asleep. He slept more now that his everyday life was much more exhausting and Steve used that time to tell their baby stories. Tony was constantly talking to his bump and he told their unborn child everything about Steve and the Avengers and his work and SI and the latest technology he invented. But never about himself. Steve had noticed this weeks ago and when he'd asked his mate why he didn't tell their child about himself he'd just looked to the side and mumbled an excuse. Steve didn't know for sure why Tony kept avoiding this topic but he made sure their baby heard about its wonderful father.

Carefully did Steve lay down Tony's foot and joined him on the large couch. He settled down, his head resting near Tony's belly and pulled the omega carefully in a loving embrace. Pulling up the shirt, he kissed the taut skin and placed a hand next to Tony's bellybutton. Chuckling he remembered the time when Tony got toothpaste stuck in his goatee and went to a press conference without looking in a mirror before. He sighed blissfully when he felt a small pressure against his palm. Images of their future filled his mind and Steve continued to talk with a smile on his lips. The two heartbeats of the most important people in his life lulled him to sleep, next to the man that gave him this family.

.oOo.

“Tony, please tell me you're in bed or at least on the couch and not trying to work!” Steve grunted as he smashed his shield into an approaching doombot, successfully destroying it.

“Honey, sweetheart, light of my life, I'm currently running on the treadmill, drinking scotch directly from the bottle and working on the gauntlets of the armor.”

“Tony!” Another doombot crunched satisfyingly under the soldier's fist. “Not funny!”

“Steven Grant Rogers, I'm about the size of a beached whale, the due date was four days ago and I can't even stand up alone anymore. Like fuck I'm doing anything else than laying around and waiting for the brat to decide to come out. To be accurate, I'm done with being pregnant… I want my abs back, I wanna fight with you guys, I wanna drink coffee and I wanna have sex with you again like horny teenagers! And I'm so sick of your child playing soccer in my belly, I need to pee every five minutes…” Tony's exasperated voice sounded in his ear over their private comlink line.

“Oh, so suddenly it's my baby?” Steve answered with a lopsided smile while he ducked behind his shield to avoid getting beheaded by another bunch of robots.

“After sunrise it's your child. Who else is supposed to be responsible when a certain mini super soldier decides to dance samba on my bladder exactly at the same moment you stand up to go to your godforsaken morning run at fuck am in the morning? Certainly not the FedEx mailman, let me tell you this.” Tony muttered.

The omega was probably playing starfish on their bed, eating his horrible Doritos-with-strawberry-jelly mix and watching the mission on various screens and projections with comments and information provided by JARVIS. If someone were to google _pregnant,_ they'd probably find pictures of his mate. But Tony being Tony, he refused to be left behind completely when it came to missions. Steve had made arrangements with Nick Fury as soon as he'd learned that Tony was carrying their child, so he wouldn't have to leave Tony's side for many missions, except for when it was a true life or death situation or world threatening. The omega meanwhile had promised to step down from active fighting as soon as he'd started showing but supported them with information and air surveillance with JARVIS whenever the rest of the team was called out.

“Oh, by the way, I found the obligatory killswitch for Dr I-stole-Loki's-cape's stupidbots. It's hidden within the big robot near Times Square. For fuck's sake, that idiot is so predictable it's embarrassing to watch. Can someone please punch him in the face in my place for getting between me and my Steve-and-pudding time?” Tony whined while he audibly stuffed his mouth with Doritos.

Steve chuckled and switched to the group comlink line to tell his teammates what Tony'd just told him, with some exceptions though.

“Tell the father of your child that I'll take a video of Doom getting arrested for him. Maybe that'll cheer him up.” Came Natasha's voice through the line and Steve could hear her grin.

“Baby, to your left. Stupidbot with his friends.”

“Thanks, honey.” Steve threw his shield with a confident move. “Anything else? How about the rest of the team?”

“Thor and Legolas are giving the bots hell and Natasha and Mr Big-green-and-angry are almost done with them as well. I hate not being there with you, Steve.” His muttering faded into silence.

“I know, Tony. I'm almost done and then I'll come home to you. We're going to eat pudding or ice cream-” He put his fist through another robot. “-and then we'll watch Star Wars-” Catching his shield again with one hand he jumped over a destroyed car. “-and then I want to shower together with you.”

“Baby, please tell me you're a blushing mess right now. I want to kiss that off you face like all the time.” Tony's affectionate drawl sent pleasant shivers down the soldier's back. The genius knew exactly what he could do to his alpha with only a few words.

Steve huffed a laugh as he ran over the street to smash another doombot. “You're a dork, Tony. I love you. Have I told you that already today?”

“I'm you're dork. Good luck getting rid of me. And yeah, I think about five times. Taking into consideration it's only noon, you might beat your personnel record of thirteen times a day. And I love you too.” A teasing note was slipping in his voice, but Steve knew just how sincere Tony really was about them.

“I'm a lucky fella, 'cause I don't plan on getting rid of you.” He teased back.

“You're a menace, Steve Rogers, a menace! A menace disguising yourself as a boy scout!”

“And you're a safety hazard, sweetheart.”

“Idiot.”

“Honey.”

“Baby.”

“I love you too, sweet omega.”

“No! Baby!”

“I heard you, Tony. I love you too. Did you not hear me properly?” Steve touched the earpiece to make sure it was still there, while he landed on the remainder of another robot.

“No, Steve! I said baby! Like actual baby!” Tony yelled in his ear, panic clearly in his voice.

“Wait, what?” Steve whispered and stopped in the middle of the street, gobsmacked.

“I said… GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK TO THE TOWER! MY WATER JUST BROKE!!”

.oOo.

Many years later the picture of a smiling and crying Steve in his dirty uniform who hugged a sobbing Tony to his chest and was dressed in a ugly hospital gown with their sleeping newborn in their arms would still be hanging on the fridge door. And right next to it were the photos of Natasha kissing her new godchild's forehead, Clint and Thor hugging each other with manly tears in their eyes and Hulk carefully reaching out one big green finger to the little smiling bundle in the proud parents arm's. And when they looked back, they all knew, that the moment couldn't have been more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> For your information: I didn't name the child or define its gender, so you can imagine whoever you want. In my head it's always going to be Peter, but if Morgan or Harley works better for you, that's also fine!
> 
> Thanks for staying until the end!


End file.
